


I Know I've Never Seen My Colors So Alive

by teenageavenger



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageavenger/pseuds/teenageavenger
Summary: It took a lot of bravery to have another bonfire, but by the time the barbecue was done it was already dark, so it’s not as if the Lakewood five had much of a choice. Audrey had spent the afternoon surfing, while Emma watched from the safety of the beach. Now, the two girls were wrapped up in each other, as the group told lighthearted stories, and talked about the colleges they had chosen to go to.“I’m going to miss you guys,” Noah said after a moment of silence had hit the group. “We’ve been through so much together, it’s going to be weird to be away from it all,”“It’ll be nice, though,” Audrey’s voice was quiet, but it’s not like there were other voices for it to contend with. “Not to have to watch our backs all the time. To not have to wonder if this time...this time will be the last we’ll ever see of our friends. To not have to fear every text we get,”
Relationships: Emma Duval/Audrey Jensen
Kudos: 12





	I Know I've Never Seen My Colors So Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthebassist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthebassist/gifts).



“At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?” Brooke groaned in frustration as the chicken burned.   
“Hey, ho! Don’t say that unless you want to end up dead!” Noah yelled, jumping up from the couch. Audrey pushed him down on her way past, and threw a beer into his lap.   
“Relax, Noah. We’re not going to get murdered!” Emma yelled from the kitchen, where she was making sides for dinner.   
“I’m sure nobody we know has ever thought that before,” Audrey muttered, bringing a beer of her own up to her lips. Emma stopped what she was doing to throw the angsty girl a glare.   
“Audrey,” She sighed. “How are we supposed to have a relaxing vacation with all of you being so negative?” She just wanted one nice trip with her friends. After all, they were all leaving soon. That’s why Emma convinced her mom to rent out this beach house for a week. For a relaxing trip, not to get chased by a psycho killer...for the fourth time. Audrey set down her drink, and wrapped her arms around Emma from behind, whispering apologies in her ear as Stavo called out from the living room.   
“To be fair, people did die on the last vacation!”   
“That wasn’t a vacation, it was a work trip!” Brooke said pointedly. Brooke was quick to try and stave off conversation of the Anna Hobbs trip. She was so tired of thinking about all the death that seemed to follow in their wake, and she was sure her friends were too. After a minute of silence, the blonde threw down her apron with a huff. “I give up! Maybe there’s a beach barbecue or something we can crash. I am so not good at this baking thing!”   
“Actually, you’re cooking, not baking. That’s a whole different ball game,” Audrey pointed out, still wrapped around Emma.   
“If that’s the case, I can barbecue?” Stavo offered.   
“Are you sure, babe? You’re supposed to be relaxing. You’re always working on your next book,” Brooke asked.  
“This is your vacation too, babe. Plus, you girls have been doing all the work here. You organized the trip, researched the place to make sure they didn’t have a serial killer history, have been trying to cook. You deserve a chance to relax!” Stavo had made his way over to his girl, and swept her up in a kiss. Brooke gave a soft ‘thank you,’ against his lips. “Anything for you, Brooke. Noah and I would be happy to take care of dinner,”  
“Woah, me? What about Audrey? She hasn’t done anything!”   
“I researched this place, dipstick!” 

It took a lot of bravery to have another bonfire, but by the time the barbecue was done it was already dark, so it’s not as if the Lakewood five had much of a choice. Audrey had spent the afternoon surfing, while Emma watched from the safety of the beach. Now, the two girls were wrapped up in each other, as the group told lighthearted stories, and talked about the colleges they had chosen to go to.   
“I’m going to miss you guys,” Noah said after a moment of silence had hit the group. “We’ve been through so much together, it’s going to be weird to be away from it all,”   
“It’ll be nice, though,” Audrey’s voice was quiet, but it’s not like there were other voices for it to contend with. “Not to have to watch our backs all the time. To not have to wonder if this time...this time will be the last we’ll ever see of our friends. To not have to fear every text we get,” Emma curled closer to her girlfriend. The silence was thickly tense. The only sound filling the night air was the crackling of the fire, and branches breaking nearby. The rhythm of the breaking branches was steady, almost as if someone was walking towards them with a purpose.   
“Guys?” Noah’s voice was scared, and looking around he could see he wasn’t the only one. Brooke had brought her hands up to her face, Emma and Audrey had jumped up as if prepared to fight to protect the other. Stavo probably looked the calmest. Though the boy didn’t often really show emotion. The group was tense as they waited, staring at the underbrush. Stavo actually got up as if to go towards the bushes, but Brooke shot out a hand to stop him. After a couple more suspense filled seconds the bush started to shake. Noah wasn’t sure where she got it, but Audrey had a long pole in her hand, raised and ready to attack. But attack what?   
Out walked a small, baby duck. The group let out a breathe, but Audrey held up her hand. “One of us should check that that’s all that was over there. I’ll do it,”   
“No, Audrey! I’ll do it!”   
“Emma, I’m not letting you! Everyone is always after you, you’re who we need to protect!”   
“Nobody needs to protect me, Audrey!”The two had started to yell, and if they had been hiding from someone, their location would have been given away.   
“Audrey, Emma! Stop it, will you? I’ll go check!” Noah yelled, rushing off to where the duck had emerged from. It felt like it took forever for Noah to return. “All clear!” He slumped back down into his chair, and the rest of the group let out a breath.   
It wasn’t too long before the rest of the group had returned back to the house. The only ones left were Audrey and Emma.   
“Do you think it’s always going to be this way?” Emma asked softly. “I hate always having to worry,”   
“I know. I wish there was some magic trick that would make the pain and ptsd go away. Unfortunately, that’s not the way the world works. I wish I could take away your pain and bear it all myself,”   
“Then you would be in pain,” Emma lifted her head off of Audrey’s shoulder to look her girlfriend in the eye. “We’ve both suffered so much, Audrey. Maybe there’s a universe where we cause each other no suffering, and received only the amount of pain we gave,”   
“Do you think we found each other in this universe?”   
“I think we have to have found each other in every universe. There’s no way we don’t,” Audrey didn’t have say the words ‘I love you,” Emma knew just by the way the filmmaker looked at her, by the way she pulled her in closer, and by the way Audrey kissed Emma as if she was reaching across every universe to steal the happiness from that word.   
“I love you, Emma,”   
“I love you too, Audrey,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @Killeremmaduval


End file.
